highway2hell_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nephilim
Nephilim are often referred to as 'Hunters' and 'Slayers', their purpose is to protect mankind from any type of unnatural(or 'supernatural') threat. Origin Nephilim a secretive race of humans born with angelic blood. They are a demon hunting race that has survived for over several centuries. They have great speed, intelligence, enhanced senses and the strength of fifty men. They have fought the demons valiantly. Their mandate is to protect humans as so ordered by the archangel Raziel. When Lucifer and his followers were hurled down from Heaven, it was clear that the earth was being invaded by hordes of demons(inhuman creatures created by Lucifer to reign terror upon earth). A man, Jonathan, begged for the almighty to send them help, and in turn, the almighty answered by sending his third most loyal Archangel, Raziel. He begged Raziel to help save humanity so the angel mixed his blood with that of the mere mortal, Jonathan, and gave it to men to drink. Those men became known as the Nephilim, as did their children, and their children's children, created to protect humanity from all threats. The Code of Nephilim The code of Nephilim is similar to the Vampyre Code, in the sense that all Nephilim are bound to it(and will face serious punishment if caught breaking it). #Protect humanity from all unnatural threats #Place humanity before yourself #Protect your fellow nephilim #Die with honour #Be brave, be strong #Reamin steadfast #Make wise judgement #All portals must be closed Since teaming up with the Vampyres in New York City, they abide by added rules as well as the original code. #No vampyre should be harmed for drinking human blood #If a vampyre drinks a human to full consumption, they must be dealt with #Hunt and Destroy all croatan New York City operates by a different set of rules when it comes to Vampyre/Nephilim dealings. Both of the groups are much more tolerable in NYC than they are anywhere else in the world. Many outsider Nephilim and Vampyres are initially confused about the relationship between the NYC Vampyres and Nephilim, but anyone trying to disturb that peace will be informed to do otherwise... Or else. ;O Homeland The Nephilim once had their very own country, however, two centuries ago it had been bombarded by demons. This country has long since been abandoned by the nephilim, no longer finding it safe to travel back. It has since become a wasteland. This place was called, 'Nevaeh'. Nevaeh was like a heaven on earth, full of little villages and towns of nephilim. However, since the attack of the Demon on their land, they were forced to flee due to the overwhelming numbers. It is thought that Croatan were behind this attack. Nevaeh was a very small country and is located somewhere in Europe, but is not on any map. Protective spells and wardings were placed all around the country, all over the borders, preventing humans from stumbling upon it and destroying it's purity. The only way to get to or from Nevaeh is through a portal. A portal that is already in place or created using a Nephilim's stele. Ever since their home was destroyed, Nephilim have attempted to adapt to the Human world, but they have yet to forget their calling as humanity's protectors. New York City Institute The New York City Institute is the only one of it's kind in the entire world. It is basically a Nephilim Safe Haven. Although churches have always been a safe house for nephilim, there has never been a place built specifically for the lodging and assisting of nephilim. Churches were a place for people to worship during the day as well as a place for the nephilim to rest at night, just out of the reach of demonic beings looking to destroy them, because they were much easier to get to than having to make the long journey back to Nevaeh. After the demon hordes destroyed their home, the Nephilim scattered, a few thousand of them settled into Colonial America, a land which presented new and dangerous threats. Eventually, the Nephilim adapted to the world, but continued the fight against all those seeking to do harm against mankind. A few years later, Vampyres of the 'New World' located prominent Nephilim figures and have since teamed up with them in making sure that nothing like what happened in Nevaeh, ever happens again. As a thanks for their services, The New York City Vampyre Coven erected a church in their honor. A 'private' church, many humans believing them to be a part of that 'Scientology' mambo jumbo. The Nephilim have since been given the deed to the church, and The Vampyre Committee has continued to make generous donations for its' upkeep. There are Nephilim out there that do not see the 'institute' as a safe haven and see it as a mockery against Nephilim-kind. The Institute looks like that of a grand cathedral right in the middle of Manhattan. It could easily, and comfortably, house over four hundred people, though it's rarely at full capacity. The Institute is sometimes appalling to Nephilim Newcomers, to the more traditional nephilim, anyway. It has; however, become almost legendary amongst the Nephilim, many have it near the top of their bucket lists. The only people allowed inside of the church is the Nephilim and invited guests. Vampyres may not enter without permission for they could be seen as a threat. Demons, Witches, and Hell Hounds are unable to enter the hallowed grounds of the Institute(or any other church), it'd be like hitting a wall. THE LAYOUT It has a large kitchen, where nephilim are normally seen stuffing their face holes. It has a large dining room with the space to seat almost four hundred. It is equipped with over two hundred rooms, though all of them are rarely used as many simply fall asleep wherever their bodies give out. It has running water, bathrooms, showers, electricity, etc. It is also equipped with necessities for Nephilim of any faith. There is also a marriage alter on the roof for any marriage ceremonies that may take place. Vampyres The Nephilim's history with Vampyres is 'confusing' at best. The Nephilim and Vampyres have teamed up on numerous occasions, the first time being that of the Lycanthropic Disease that savaged an entire village so many years ago. The Vampyres assisted the Nephilim with throwing those beasts into hell. Another time, the pair teamed up against the problem of witches and warlocks, humans with the ability to cast magic and spells. Although combatting the Vampyres more evil counterparts(croatan) is the very reason for the Nephilim's existence, a partnership has existed between the two groups for a very long time, however, there are still those Nephilim who refuse their generosity and hunt them at will. Birth Hunters are typically born of two nephilim parents or at least one. So long as one parent is a nephilim, their children will be too. Nephilim births are just like any normal human birth, they are carried to a term of nine months(or premature/late, what have you) and born. Training Hunters only begin to develop their abilities from the age of eleven and onward. Hunters could be early or even late bloomers. Hunters must train in order to know how to use their abilities, how to fight, and how to work their steles. Weapons Nephilim use a variety of weaponry to hunt and kill demons, as well as any 'being'(who aren't human) found breaking the rules. Steles: Are the prime weapon of choice amongst the nephilim. They look like long, slender wands, unique to every nephilim, but in reality, they're stronger than the strongest subtance on earth. They are crafted from the heavens above and given to a nephilim on their eleventh birthday, when they begin to learn of their heritage as well as when they begin to train to fulfill their destinies as the protectors of humanity. A stele is, in a sense, 'alive' and will 'die' when it's owner does, becoming nothing more than a keepsake for a family member, though many nephilim request to be buried with their steles. A stele can morph into a variety of different weapons by it's owner willing it to. A stele can turn into a full-blown sword, a small dagger, an arrow, etc. A stele can never be 'lost' so long as the owner is still alive. All the owner need do is 'call' it's stele and it will appear. (think thor and his hammer, the owner of a stele is the only one able to even grab it). With the right kind of willpower a stele will be able to create a portal, linking the barer to anywhere in the world. Trips to Heaven and Hell have been done before, but-- it's not advisable, as it could result in their untimely death. To create a portal with a stele, we suggest the writer use their imagination ;] Apart from their steles, Nephilim are trained to use a variety of different weapons, often times choosing a specialty weapon. Abilities Apart from being trained hunters/killers, Nephilim are born with a genetic skillset that includes: Exceptional Speed, Reflexes and Agility. Inhuman strength, endurance, and healing. They are also able to identify 'supernatural' beings, vampyres, hell hounds, roanoke shifters, angels, demons, etc. Although, they may not initially understand exactly what they are, they can 'sense' something different about them. Blood: Nephilim blood is poisonous to Demonic beings, i.e. Witches and Hell Hounds. Their blood, however, is extremely alluring to both Vampyres and Croatan. Croatan attacks on Nephilim have been escalating since their discovery. The Blood of a Nephilim is a very deep red, almost violet, in color. Because they are born with both angel and human blood, their blood color reflects that. Portals: Nephilim can create portals, if they know how to. Making a portal is very difficult and draining, exhausting the creator greatly upon it's creation. Portals may link a Nephilim anywhere on earth(heaven and hell as well, but this takes very strong, often times more than one nephilim to manage). Weaknesses Apart from being only half-human, if there is enough repetitive trauma on the heart or brain, a hunter may succomb to their injuries and therefore, die. Demon Venom/Blood: Demon blood is poisonous to a Nephilim and so the importance of killing a demon before it has a chance to attack, is very high. Once demon blood is injected into the Nephilim's blood stream they will appear fine, until they begin to have the symptoms of a cold, eventually they will get weaker, and if left untreated, the nephilim will die. * Cures for Demon Blood/Venom Poisoning: Much like that of a snake bite, the venom needs to come out. When Demon Venom reaches the heart of the victim, the victim will die. To 'drain' the venom from a victim, you could do one of three things: #Find and locate the plant called 'Nightshade', it is a common herb used in witch brews and potions. It is located in the Dark Forest. Nightshade must be placed over the injection site(be that a cut, bite marks, etc) and the nightshade will do the rest. However, this method must be done early on, during the first 2-8 hours of contamination. Many Hunters have this herb on their person and if they don't, it should become a necessity for leaving home. #Another could be to track down a witch and beg for their help, the witch will either help or not, it's really up to them. Because a witch is half-demon, he or she would be able to suck out the venom without causing themselves harm. For someone else to attempt this, would only mean poisoning themselves. Again, this method is generally suggested for the earlier stages of contamination, between the first 2-8 hours. #The third and final way to remove demon venom from a nephilim is meant for the final stages of contamination, when the victim has mere minutes to live. Angel blood must be injected directly into the blood stream. This is a very special case as it's only happened once before with an early generation of nephilim. The story goes that there had been a nephilim that had been bombarded by a demon horde and was lying on his death bed, his silent beg for mercy was then answered by an angel, who appeared right before him. The angel took his blade and slit the palms of both his and the nephilim's hands, and when pressing their slit palms together, the angel's blood entered the nephilim's blood stream and began to combat that of the demon's and neutralized the poisoning. This is kind of a hail mary option, however, and not as comforting an option as the former suggestions. Croatan Attacks: Due to their blood, Nephilim are extremely alluring victims for Croatan attacks. Moreso than a human, less so than a witch or roanoke wolf and hell hounds. Black Fire: Because of the strange properties within, black fire will cause a Nephilim to disintegrate entirely. It may take a while for a Nephilim to die from Black Fire, but there is no cure, just a slow(or fast), however very painful death. In many cases, Nephilim can die from anything if the injury is bad enough. Culture BIRTH: Newborn Nephilim have spells cast on them to protect their minds from demonic influences. This is typically done by a witch or warlock. MARRIAGE: The color of marriage is gold. Nephilim women generally wear gold dresses and men wear white suits. Marriages between two nephilim are not overly extravagant, unless the nephilim comes from money. The Nephilim mark each other with commitment runes on their heart and on their arm, signifying their love and devotion toward one another. Rings are not typically involved in Nephilim Marriage ceremonies. DEATH: Nephilim oftentimes die young. The fight against demons kills off many of them. Therefore, when a Nephilim dies in battle, the words Ave Atque Vale and their name are spoken. This means "hail and farewell." The color of funerals is white. They do not use black because that is the color of fighting and it isn't appropriate. Typically, Nephilim funerals are only for family members or close friends of the fallen nephilim, they are not extravagant events. A fallen nephilim's body is burned to ashes and scattered across the lands, especially near churches or houses of religion, to further protect it's patrons from demon attacks. COLORS: Typically, a Nephilim dresses in certain colors for different occasions. Black is for hunting, White is for death/funerals and Gold is for marriage/ceremonies. It is not uncommon for Modern Nephilim to forget these old traditions, but there are still some that stick by them. Category:Species